With the rapid development of the society, science and technology is applied to all trades and professions, including the financial field. The ATM is an important application of the science and technology. The ATM refers to small machines deployed at different locations by the bank. Through the ATM, the user uses a bank card to enjoy counter services such as self-service deposit, self-service withdrawal and self-service transfer. With the application of the ATM, cumbersome operations including taking a number and going to the counter are unnecessary for the user when handling the above counter services, thereby reducing the stress of counter staffs, saving the time and improving the efficiency.
However, energy consumption caused by a large number of ATMs becomes a heavy burden for the bank. The existing ATMs have a fixed sleep interval, and the length of the sleep interval is set by the bank or the manufactures of the ATMs. In a case where the ATM is set to enter a sleep state after the ATM is not used for a short time, the ATM enters the sleep state or a start state frequently in a time period of heavy business, resulting in great damage for the ATM, a high fault rate and high maintenance cost of the ATM. In a case where the ATM is set to enter a sleep state after the ATM is not used for a long time, the ATM does not enter the sleep state after a long time in a time period (such as early morning) of less business, resulting in the high electricity consumption.